forestestatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Repairs and Parts
Advice De-icing your windshield (from a GEICO email) *The cardinal rule for de-icing your windows? Hot water is a no-no, unless you like that shattered glass look. *To begin, start your car and turn on the front and rear defrosters to help soften the ice and snow. It will also help warm up your car while you work. *When you're ready to begin scraping the ice, opt for a plastic ice scraper. Plastic scrapers are less likely to damage or scratch the surface of the glass. *Your wipers weren't made for heavy lifting. Use them only after you've completely cleared off the snow and ice from your windshield. *Make sure your car has plenty of windshield washer fluid before you get out on the slush, salt and sand covered roads. Removing snow from your car '''(from a GEICO email) *First things first...you want the snow off your car but you probably want to save the paint. Opt for brushes designed for auto snow removal and leave the shovel in the shed. *Whatever you do - don't forget the roof! Take a top-down approach: First, clear the roof. Then work your way down to the hood and trunk. *Don't forget to brush off your mirrors, head and tail lights and license plates. *Carbon monoxide is no laughing matter, so check your tailpipe to be sure it's free of snow whenever your car is running. *When you are ready to hit the road, shovel around your wheels and under the front and rear bumpers to clear away any snow. *And above all, please be careful out there. Recommended Vendors '''AUTO REPAIRS Far East Motors, Silver Spring http://www.fareastmotors.com/, 301-495-7300 963 Selim Road, Silver Spring, MD 20910 I highly recommend Far East Motors in Silver Spring. They specialize in Honda, Acura, and subarus. Reasonable and honest in my experience. Google the name and you'll find reviews and contact info. Ask for Watchman (12/10) … They specialize in Honda, Acura, Toyota, and Lexus. Usually can get you in the same day if urgent, and are very honest. I do most mechanic work on my car myself, but when I have more complex problems with my Acuras I go here. They often wont charge me anything if they can find a problem. Unlike some other shops in the area, you don't go in for an oil change and get a long list of thousand $$$ repairs in return. Ask for Watchman or Jon when you call. (9/12) Beltway Car Care - 301-587-3525 9475 Georgia Ave - next to NY bakery http://www.beltwaychevron.com/ (12/14) Allen Automotive - 301-587-6755 2424 Linden Lane - behind the old Walter Reed Annex http://www.allensautomotive.com/ (12/14) Wheaton Service Center - 301-949-3144 11321 Fern Street http://www.wheatonservicecenter.com/ (only VW and light cars) (12/12) Sport Honda We have found Sport Honda to be the most honest of the dealership service centers in the area. (1/11) Al's Back Alley Garage Kensington Beahms: Very honest and reasonably priced. This is a family run business and they can generally service your car the same day. Convenient to SS Metro. Sligo Avenue Silver Spring, MD (301) 587-7023 Bethesda Texaco Carlos Auto Service 3960 Howard Ave Kensington, MD (301) 897-0880 Kensington Auto Clinic (301) 929-0355 Kensington Service Center (301) 946-0777 Murray's Auto off Philadelphia Street Takoma Old Town Auto Service Wheaton Body Shop (301) 933-4343 AUTO BODY WORK CRG Auto Body www.crgautobody.com Last year I scraped up the side of my door pretty badly in a parking garage. For my first estimate I went to Hanagan's (downtown SS). They estimated the repair to be $1,200! The estimate had them fixing things that weren't even damaged and they continued to pressure me to go through insurance which I didn't want to do since the scrape was my fault. It made me feel like they were just trying to get more money, which I didn't like. It didn't feel honest. I went to CRG for another estimate and it was only $460! They did a FABULOUS job and finished the repair in a very timely manner. I was extremely happy with them. (5/13) Sterling Auto Body website We have used them twice in the last year and have been extremely satisfied. This is one of the cleanest shops I have ever been in, from the waiting area to the shop floor. Both vehicles were expertly repaired and painted and look like new. (January 2015) TIRES Radial Tires | 9101 Brookville Road Silver Spring, MD I have been doing business with Radial Tire since they started their business in the 1970s. Fixing flats and rotating tires are part of the follow-on free service they provide (12/12) … Get there early and be prepared to wait for a long time (12/12) Very convenient, honest, and not only are the good prices, but so is their guarantee. They’ll rotate tires they have sold you on a regular basis at no additional charge. Only problem- they don’t take appointments. You just go, take a book or your laptop, lunch, and plan to stay awhile. Or, sign in your car, and have someone pick you up. They don’t open until 9 am, but by then long lines have formed! 301-585-1399. You will definitely get an honest evaluation, and they will replace tires only if necessary. I agree. I was going to replace my old tires with identical new ones, but Radial actually recommended different CHEAPER tires that their customers had been raving about. Radial Tires in Silver Spring on Brookline Rd. is great. The Fitzgerald Automall service center actually referred me there, since that is where they get most of their tires anyway. They replaced some of our tires 1-2 years ago. We just got a flat last week, and when my husband came in, they patched it up for free. Said they would do patches for as long as we had the tires/car! They are very popular though, so take the first commenter's advice above -- show up well before the 9:00 opening, bring coffee/book/work/etc. and plan to wait a while. It is worth it.